


For Love & Research

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Smut, Snap shot, Steamy, Supernatural - Freeform, Wonwoo is a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Being in a relationship with a wizard wasn’t always easy. There was the secrecy and the feeling of never really knowing just what he was capable of. But sometimes, sometimes a wizard boyfriend who worked for a company that made magical potions, lotions and other liquids was nothing short of amazing.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	For Love & Research

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate the 996 word count for this 96-line couple :D 
> 
> Crack, smut, and fluff all smashed into <1000 words

“Welcome home.” Soonyoung walked over and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek. He no longer got startled when his magically gifted boyfriend came home by suddenly appearing in the house.

“I need your help with a work thing.” Wonwoo placed a briefcase on their kitchen table and opened it to reveal a number of small vials. “My boss thinks we can really tap into the growing market of intermagical couples, such as ourselves, and he asked me if we were willing to test a few products. Of the erotic variety. We’d be compensated for our ‘research time’.”

“Sounds a bit sketchy, but dammit I’m in! You never let me do anything magical! Also, the sex.”

- _Affixed Affection-_

_Made with faerie dust, unicorn spit, and slime of the crystal toad_. _A lubricant that will allow you and your partner to get closer than ever before._

“It sounds disgusting. But for the sake of research, let’s do it!” Soonyoung grabbed the vial from Wonwoo’s hands and started applying. He was clearly eager to get this experimenting on the way.

“Are you feeling anything?” Soonyoung asked, thrusting his hips steadily and looking down at Wonwoo spread out below him.

“Not really. I’m not even sure what this stuff is supposed to do, maybe-”

“Wait.” Soonyoung interrupted. “Ehm...I think something is happening. I’m sort of stuck.”

“Stuck!? What do you mean stuck? You’re still moving.”

“I tried pulling out just now and I couldn’t. I’ll try again.” He slowly started pulling back, but as he neared the end found himself unable to go any further. He tried harder, but at the slightest muscle relaxation accidentally slammed back in. “Sorry! Are you okay?”

Wonwoo groaned. “Y-yeah. Maybe the effect will wear off if we keep going. If not- Well...for now just come here. I want to kiss you.”

“Okay, but I had lube on my hand and I’m stuck to your leg.”

He moved his body down, pushing Wonwoo’s leg to his chest in the process. The position was awkward, but the way he was pulled closer into Wonwoo’s body did feel rather amazing. It awakened a hunger inside of him and he roughly kissed his mouth with penetrating force. Wonwoo, in turn, buried his fingers in Soonyoung’s hair and wrapped his free leg around him to signal he wanted it as deep as he could possibly take it. He came with a loud moan and Soonyoung followed suit. Catching their breath they felt the glue-like connection caused by the magical lube dissolve. 

“Well…” Wonwoo panted. “Clearly there are some kinks to work out, but I think we can call this one somewhat of a success, yes?”

Soonyoung, finally free, rolled onto his back. “Fuck. I love magic.”

- _Intense temperature flux-_

_Either partner takes one of two potions. Together they will create a mind blowing sensation._

Soonyoung gulped up his potion, but as soon as he had, it felt as if ice water was slowly seeping into his body. Wonwoo, on the other hand, felt like he was standing inside an oven at the height of summer. Without thinking he quickly wrapped his arms around his shivering boyfriend and they both let out a moan of relief at the touch. Steam rose from their bodies and filled the room. They became a weird mess with Wonwoo trying to rub every part of his body on Soonyoung’s cool one while Soonyoung was trying to cling to him and use him as a human blanket.

Their temperatures started to return to normal the more they touched, but it didn’t inspire fornication. “Maybe we should have used this one in the bathroom?” Soonyoung suggested, now comfortably snuggled into Wonwoo’s side. “All the steam was a bit much.”

“Forget about the steam for a second and it was still horrible. I felt like I was actually burning and you were closer to being a popsicle than a human.”

“Yeah, but…” Soonyoung yawned loudly. “...now that the feeling like we’re dying part is over I actually feel pretty relaxed.”

- _Delayed Delight-_

_For those couples who want to climb to the top of a mountain covered in a sea of flowers, a gentle breeze, and the most beautiful view._

“I must admit I am somewhat worried we’re going to end up with a bedroom filled with a hurricane and vegetation.” Wonwoo said reading the description.

“It’ll be fine. Come on let’s go! You top this time.” It had been a few days since their last ‘research’ and Soonyoung was ready for more.

Wonwoo showered Soonyoung’s neck with kisses that were as soft as the breeze that had started caressing his face soon after they started getting into it. He switched their position so he could take in his face better. The room around them made way for the most amazing combination of colors Wonwoo had ever seen and in the middle of it was Soonyoung. He truly was the most beautiful view. 

Their noses filled with fragrance and it was as if they were making love in a bowl of potpourri made from the world’s most exquisite flowers. Time didn’t seem to flow in this world nor did it matter. The top of the mountain was getting closer and Wonwoo gradually increased his pace. They climaxed at exactly the same time, whispering each other’s names.

Soonyoung lay with Wonwoo’s head on his chest, basking in sexual afterglow. “It felt so surreal. I can’t really explain it, but the colors I saw were what I imagine our love looks like.”

Wonwoo nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He tangled their fingers together and lazily looked over to the clock. His eyes widened in shock. “Soon...we made love for nearly five hours.”

“ _Made love_ ? Look at you using fancy words. Wait, did you say _five_ hours!?”

They stared at each other in disbelief before they broke out in laughter. 

Soonyoung fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face. Having a wizard boyfriend was pretty amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan is the boss, just fyi
> 
> There were more vials in that briefcase...
> 
> Please do feel free to express your thoughts in the comments below ;)


End file.
